Oneshot at Love
by dpbclover
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots featuring the different pairings in Black Cat. See your favorite characters have one shot at love! Trains/Rins fic up!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my attempt to write a one-shot for every couple I like from the Black Cat series. While I have nothing against gay relationships, I will not be writing any. **

**Train and Rinslet**

* * *

A plate clattered to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. With a cry, Rinslet ran across the kitchen, grabbing the broom. _Where's the dustpan?!_ she thought, casting her eyes across the room. She couldn't find it. _There's no time! He'll be home any minute!_

She desperately swept the shattered remains of the plate into a pile before pushing it over into a dark corner of the room. If someone wasn't looking hard enough, he wouldn't notice it. _Well, he won't see it then,_ she told herself before hastily getting back to work.

She ran over to the kitchen counter, picking up another plate in the process. She was more careful this time; she didn't want to drop the food. She rushed out of the kitchen (as fast as she dared), and ran into the dining room. She placed the plate, which was piled high in meat, in the middle of a small, square table.

While in the room, Rinslet took the opportunity to glance at a clock that hung from the wall. It read a quarter till five. She only had fifteen minutes.

She rushed even more, busily trying to bring already prepared food to the table. Although it was small, it still held the food quite nicely, and it had plenty of more room.

Leaving the kitchen for a final time, Rinslet carried two more plates and two glasses. Held beneath her arm was a large bottle of red wine.

She smiled as she began to set the table. She placed the wine in the center beside the food before setting out the two plates and glasses at opposite ends. She crossed the dining room and withdrew from a small cabinet a small set of silverware and a few candles.

When the silverware was set, Rinslet placed the candles decoratively around the table, so that when lit, they would have enough light to eat by. She had wanted to set up more candles around the house, but she knew she didn't have enough time. _Oh well, maybe next time._

Taking care not to burn herself, Rinslet took a lighter from her pocket and began to light the candles. They were large and fairly easy to light. Once done with this, she glanced at the clock one last time before cutting the lights out. The time read 4:55.

She flipped the switch and as if by magic the lighting in the room went out. The candles that sat on the table were now burning brightly, casting the room in flickering shadows.

Rinslet took a seat at one of the ends of the table, letting a smile spread across her face in spite of herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on Train's face when he came in and realized that she had prepared all of this for him. It was going to be wonderful.... they would sit here and eat and talk, and enjoy each other's company. She knew she would pay more attention to him than to her food, but who wouldn't? He was Train Heartnet... _the _Black Cat....

_Speak of the devil_, she thought as she heard the door to their house open. She felt her hands clasp in her lap, felt anxiety and a rush of anticipation. This was going to be so much fun!

"Rins? Where are you?" called a light, male voice from the doorway.

"I'm in here!" she called back, fighting down an attempt to scream in happiness. She heard the door close and a soft _pitter patter_ of footsteps walking down the hallway.

"Where?" he called again.

"In the dining room!" she replied. It wasn't long before she could hear his footsteps draw closer.

"Why are all of the lights off...?" she heard him mutter to himself as he crossed through the kitchen. She smiled wryly as he stepped into the doorway.

"Hey, Train," she said smoothly, trying not to give away all of the excitement in her voice. "I prepared us a dinner..." She glanced up at him through her long lashes.

"I've noticed," he replied with a grin, walking over to take the seat opposite of Rinslet. "It looks delicious too!" Rinslet's heart gave a small flop, landing somewhere in her throat.

"Thank-you," she replied. Train began to use his fork to grab the meat, proceeding on to the other plates and food. Rinslet placed her hand on his and looked at him. He nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Thank you Lord for the food we are about to eat," she began, closing her eyes and bowing her head. "Please bless it to the nourishment of our bodies, Amen." The last word was repeated by Train.

_And thank you for letting me have such a fine man_, she thought as she began to gather her own food.

It was quiet in the candlelit room. Train was eating his food quietly, looking at the empty cup in front of him. Rinslet blushed, she had forgotten to poor the wine. She was glad that Train didn't notice.

"Ummm... wine?" she asked picking up the bottle. He nodded.

"That'd be great," he said cheerily before wolfing down more food. Rinslet sighed inwardly as she poored the drink.

Rinslet was beginning to feel a bit downhearted when Train said nothing more. So far, they had not talked but a few words and they had not even shared one laugh. _At least I still have the food..._

Twirling her fork daintily, she picked up a piece of meat. She looked at it for a moment before eating it. She almost spit it back up. It was cold!

Dread flooded through her. The food was cold! She had set it out too soon. She suppressed a groan that threatened to eminate from her. What a fool she must look to him! She gulped.

"Umm.. how's the food?" she inquired. Train looked up and smiled.

"It's really good!" he said enthusiastically. Rins blew a sigh of relief; either he was a good actor, or the cold didn't bother him.

"Something wrong?" he asked after hearing her sigh. She shook her head.

"I was just thinking about... nothing." She smiled absently. Train returned to his food, obviously noticing nothing. Rins cast a glance at him and realized that his wine glass was almost empty.

"More wine?" she asked, reaching for the bottle. He nodded.

"Please," he said handing out his cup.

"Your so polite!" she teased, tipping the bottle over into his glass. He laughed, and for one moment, distracted, her fingers slipped. The wine sloshed over the glass and landed on the table. Before she could stop it, the food had been drenched, as had Train's own plate.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, feeling crimson rush to her face. "I'll go get a towel," she said. She began to dash out of the room, leaving Train sitting alone, dumbfounded. She didn't make it very far.

_What an idiot I am!_ she thought, _I've gone and ruined the whole dinner!_ Lost in her thoughts she tripped over her own feet, crashing down onto the table. A candle tipped over, setting fire to the soft tablecloth.

"Rins!" Train shouted, running over and picking her up. "Are you alright?" he added, taking off his jacket in order to beat the flames out. Rins nodded and turned her head.

_All of this work was for nothing_, she wailed inwardly, tears streaming down her face._ I worked so HARD to put this dinner together and I _ruined_ it! Not only did I manage to spill wine everywhere, I ruined the food that wasn't even good in the first place. And now he's probably going to ruin his jacket by beating the fire with it! It's all my fault!_

_It wasn't going too good anyway,_ she tried consoling herself. It made her feel worse. _He didn't even pay attention to me anyway..._

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. She had to stop crying before Train found out. He _couldn't_ know that she had been crying. That would make it even worse.

To her chagrin, she felt a strong hand land on her shoulder. "Rins," she heard a voice ask anxiously in her ear, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed again, but she couldn't stop the tears. Instead, she turned to face him.

"I tried so hard to set up a dinner for us, Train. Now look at it! I ruined it! The food was cold, I ruined it anyway by spilling wine over it, and you ruined your jacket to stop a fire that I started!

"We were supposed to talk, laugh, have fun, but we didn't do anything. You didn't even notice me Train! You didn't notice all the hard work I'd done..." She sobbed, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Rins.." he said, his voice strained. She looked up at him, into his large brown eyes. She saw shock, worry, and sorrow. "Please, please don't say that," he began again, wiping a tear from her face. "I did notice what you had done. I really did, but Rins I was shy! I didn't know what to say to you...

"I'm glad you took the time to put this together," he smiled down at her. "The food was good, and I only ate so much, because I didn't want you to see that I was embarrassed. I didn't want you to see that I couldn't say anything..."

His voice trailed off, leaving the two in a stunned silence.

"But your jacket..." Rins said glancing at the damp, slightly charred jacket still sitting on the table.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't like it anyway," he said comfortingly, embracing her once more. She felt her own arms wrap around his body.

"Really?" she asked, her tone hinting that she didn't believe him.

"Really," he replied, gazing into her eyes a second before grabbing her in a kiss.

She was shocked at first, but quickly got over it. She loved the feel of his soft lips on hers, his hot breath on her face. She kissed back fervently, battling his tongue in each other's mouths.

It was over soon. _Too_ _soon,_ she thought sadly as he broke away from her.

"I love you, Rins," he breathed, gazing at her lovingly.

"I love you too, Train," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and stood there rubbing her head.

"Now how about we go watch a movie?" he said at last. Rins smiled and nodded.

This was actually the perfect night after all....

* * *

**A/N: Well, I really hope you liked it! I admit it was a bit mushy-gushy and long for a one-shot, so please forgive me. I hope no one was too OOC. Please review! (In you review, if you leave one, please tell me the pairing you would like to see next. I will consider writing it next.)**

* * *


End file.
